Aeon
— In Resident Evil 2, Leon jumps in front of a bullet for Ada when Annette tries to shoot her.}} Aeon is the het ship between Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 2 (2019) In 1998, Leon and Ada first meet while in a parking garage of a dying Raccoon City, amongst the outbreak. As Leon is attacked by a zombiefied dog and struggling to hold it off, a woman shoots the dog off, saving him. The woman comments she’s “surprised he’s made it this far”. She flashes an FBI badge and declares any information to be classified when Leon asks what’s going on, after thanking her for helping him. Leon is soon left dumbfounded and alone as the woman walks off through a door. Leon leaves for the woman’s direction where he’s met by an imprisoned man. Before Leon can get any answers of him, he’s killed by Mr. X, a tyrant stalking survivors. With the man dead, the woman emerges from the shadows and Leon holds his gun to her, believing her to be Mr. X. Realizing it’s her, Leon tells her he “has no idea who she is,” giving his own name. She tells Leon to get out of the city and then they’ll talk, before again walking away from him; as she does, she says, “Name’s Ada.” A little later, back in the parking garage, Leon in confronted by Mr. X, having just narrowly avoided him a minute prior. The Tyrant has Leon by the neck when Ada drives a S.W.A.T van into it, causing it to release Leon. As Ada exits the vehicle, she exclaims, “This is getting old. Saving your ass— that’s twice!” Leon half-heartily jokes that he “didn’t realize she was keeping score,” when Ada snaps at him again that “this isn’t a game”. Ada planted a bomb on the van, which she detonates as she sees Mr. X start to move the van. She asks if Leon has the key card for the parking gate, which he does. The two make for the main street outside and upon seeing the road out; they detour through a gun shop. There a man, Robert Kendo, points his gun at Leon, to which Ada points hers at him. The encounter is interrupted by Robert’s daughter, Emma Kendo, whom is quickly revealed to be infected. Ada attempts to kill his daughter much to Robert’s objection; however Ada is stopped by Leon. Robert picks up his daughter and walks for a backroom, while demanding privacy. A shot rings out indicating he mercy-killed her. As Leon watches them leave, he makes it known to Ada that he will do whatever it takes to save the city, that helping people is why he joined the police force. Ada tells him that her mission is to take down Umbrella’s entire operation. Leon insists that he’s willing to what it takes and the two becomes allies. They head for the sewers, where Ada informs Leon she’s looking for a woman named Annette Birkin, the one responsible for unleashing the G-virus into the city. The deeper they go, the sewer shakes like an earthquake, when Leon comments “again,” Ada tells him that “it’s not too late for him to turn back,” to which Leon tells her that she’s stuck with him to the end. After encountering a massive mutated alligator, they eventually find Annette Birkin. Annette runs and Ada runs after her, Annette fires at Ada once rounding a corner and Leon shoves Ada down, taking a bullet to his left shoulder for his efforts. Before Annette can get too far ahead, Leon insists Ada go after her without him. Leon passes out and leans against a wall, before Ada leaves for Annette, she bandages Leon’s wound and then covers him with her overcoat. Ada finds Annette, and in an ensuing confrontation Annette moves heavy machinery into Ada, causing a piece of metal to impale Ada’s thigh as she rolls down a high pile of garbage. As Ada lay there in pain, before passing out, she comments, “Where’s Leon when I need him…” Elsewhere, where Ada left Leon, Leon wakes and immediately calls out for Ada. Realizing she’s not there, he begins his search for her. He eventually finds her still at the bottom of a garbage pile in waste disposal. Upon entry, he finds Ada awake, but unable to walk with the piece of metal embedded in her thigh. Leon warns her of the pain, before pulling the metal out. Through her pain, she tells Leon she can patch herself up, but Leon insists he do it instead. Leon asks what they should do now, to continue their mission, when Ada tells him that he “get himself out of there while he still can.” Leon again insists that he’s not going to leave her, when Ada informs him that “the situation’s worse than she thought.” Not backing down, Leon reminds her that she protected him, so now “it’s his turn”. Leon reaches down to help Ada help, which she accepts. He tries to help more by wrapping her arm around his shoulder, but Ada pushes him back lightly, telling him, “Don’t push it, rookie.” Respecting her wishes and without touching her, Leon guilds Ada up the garbage pile. As they’re walking, Ada tells Leon if he really wants to help her, to get her to NEST, Umbrella’s lab located directly below them. Leon jokes that he can “fit it into his schedule”. They make for a cable car that’ll take them down to NEST, where Ada uses an ID waistband she stole to gain access. Ada tells Leon that this “may be a one-way ride,” so for him to be prepared. With that, Leon starts the cable car and begins the descend for NEST. During the ride, they talk about trust and after Ada calls herself a “liability,” Leon starts going on how what if she’s attacked, or if she’s in need of help, to which Ada kisses him. Once she pulls back, she tells him not to “worry about her,” and then assures him she “wants to see him again.” As they arrive to NEST, Ada gives Leon the ID wristband and he exits from the cable car while Ada stays put. Following a battle with the mutated William Birkin and a conversation with Annette, Annette tells Leon to destroy the G sample he’s got. Leon tell her no— that it’s evidence, it’s going to the FBI. Despite the amount of pain Annette’s in, she laughs, questioning, “You trust the bitch?” Leon is confused and asks what she means, and Annette tells him Ada is not FBI, she’s a mercenary— she’s going to sell the G-virus to the highest bidder. Annette seemingly succumbs to her injuries, not before telling Leon she hopes he’s right about Ada. Leon and Ada meet in the middle as the facility is in self-destruct mode. Ada gestures for Leon to hand over the G-virus when Leon informs her how Annette claims Ada’s not FBI. Ada pulls out her gun, holding it to Leon, in return Leon holds his own to Ada. He confirms that has much as he wanted to trust Ada, he didn’t. The two go back and forth, with Leon challenging Ada to shoot him; she’s unable to after a minute. During this, Annette shoots Ada in the shoulder as the platform-bridge they’re standing on falls. Ada falls over the edge, with Leon yelling her name as he catches her by the hand. Despite Leon’s best efforts to save her, Ada falls down the massive shaft. Leon picks himself back up as more of the bridge falls and runs for the elevator down to the train system. Before he can reach the system, he’s met again by Mr. X. The two engage in an intense battle; as more of the facility crumbles around, Ada having survived, pushes a rocket launcher down to Leon, saying to herself before disappearing, “We’ll call it even.” Leon reaches the train system, barely managing to jump aboard a moving train. Once he’s down and has a moment to catch his breath, he comments, “I can’t believe I actually miss her…” Leon tosses the ID wristband Ada had given him onto the tracks. Resident Evil 4 In 2004, Leon and Ada are on separate missions in an undisclosed village in Spain; Leon, to rescue the President of the United States’ daughter, and Ada, to steal a specialized sample of the Plaga held by Saddler. As Leon is getting crushed by Father Bitores Mendez, Ada drops down outside a window and shoots Mendez in the back, causing him to get off of Leon. As Mendez charges Ada out the window, she zip lines up to safety, and allows Leon a chance to escape. Before Leon continues, he can look out the window and question to himself, “Woman in red… somehow so familiar.” The next time Leon and Ada meet is when Leon exits the castle’s garden. Ada holds a gun to his back and Leon is quick to disarm her of her weapon with his knife. Ada removes her sunglasses and tells him, “Leon, long time no see.” Ada drops the glasses which are to be a smoke bomb as Leon reveals he knows she’s working with Albert Wesker. The bomb goes off and Ada makes her escape out a window. She tells him, “See you around.” She leaves with Leon yelling her name. Leon and Ada don’t meet again until Leon is on his way for a nearby island in his continued rescue of Ashley, the President’s daughter. Ada is sitting and waiting in a docked boat when Leon emerges through the door. Before Leon has time to stay anything, Ada looks up, telling him, “Need a ride, handsome?” Ada takes them to the island, near a cliff side; Ada informs him she’s got other business and leaves, not before throttling the gearshift of the boat that once she’s out, the boat loses control and Leon slams against the cliff side. As Leon manages to gain control, he comments to himself, “Women…” Later, Ada throws a paper airplane with her signature red lipstick kiss into the cell room Leon is just about to leave, saying “Perhaps you have fingered it out all ready, but you might be able to get out of here by using the waste disposal vent.” Sometime later, Leon and his old comrade, Jack Krauser, are engaged in an intense knife fight with Leon on the losing end. As Jack is attempting to stab him through the chest, Ada shoots Jack’s knife away, forcing both men apart. With Ada there, and clearly on Leon’s side, Jack leaves. Once he’s gone, Ada questions if he and Jack knew each other, to which Leon implies yes. Looking for his own answers, Leon asks Ada what she’s doing there at all, but Ada merely walks away, leaving Leon. Leon and Ada meet up again when Leon starts to succumb to the Las Plaga infecting his body. Ada walks up to him, asking, “Leon, you okay?” Leon struggles to gain back control as Ada moves herself closer to him, reaching out. Leon turns to her and wraps his hands around her throat. Ada is too stunned at first to fight back, but she manages to take a small knife out, stab Leon in the thigh and knee him in the abdomen away. Leon picks himself up and apologizes to Ada, as he takes more suppression pills for the Plaga given to him by Luis Sera. Ada tells him they need to get the Plaga out of his body and Leon agrees, though he needs to rescue Ashley first. Ada tells him fine, and that they need to split up. With that, she walks out the door, leaving Leon alone. Leon finds Ashley, though is soon confronted by Saddler. Saddler harshly shoves Leon against the chamber Ashley is in. As Leon struggles to stand up, Saddler approaches. Ada fires multiple rounds of her weapon into Saddler, giving Leon time to stand up, rescue Ashley and run out. Saddler mutates and begins heading for Leon again. As Leon is making his way out, Ada attempts the same thing— to shoot Saddler down. This proves futile, so Ada resorts to shooting red barrels, all exploding on top of Saddler, this also proving futile, forcing Ada to come up with another plan to save Leon. Ada fails as the next time Leon sees her she’s tied up and hanging outside. Leon throws a knife through the rope suspending her above the ground, falling onto a tarp. Saddler mutates again and part way through Leon’s battle with Saddler, Ada throws down a rocket launchers, insisting Leon use it. Leon fires a rocket, killing Saddler. Sadder drops the sample Ada has been searching for. Leon picks it up when Ada holds a gun to the back of Leon’s head, taking it from him. Ada runs and leaps over the edge, landing on a waiting helicopter. She tells he better get off the island before pushing the timer of a bomb, surprising Leon that she actually pushed it. Before leaving, Ada tosses Leon the keys to a jet-ski located beneath the island. As Leon and Ashley make their escape via the jet-ski, Ashley flirts with Leon about doing some “overtime,” which Leon politely declines. Ashley admits she somehow know Leon would and asks about “that woman.” Leon answers, “She’s like a part of me I can’t let go. Let’s leave it at that.” Resident Evil: Damnation Resident Evil 6 In 2013, Leon and Helena Harper are partners working together to solve what caused the Tall Oaks outbreak. While down underground in a massive facility they find Deborah, Helena’s sister. After having reached an open area, Deborah starts to mutate. As Deborah slowly emerges from her encasement into her mutation form, Ada shoots an arrow from her crossbow straight into Deborah’s head. Leon and Helena are stunned as to why Deborah was thrown back so suddenly. Leon turns to Ada and Ada comments, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sorrowful and rageful, Helena raises her gun to shoot Ada. Leon gently lowers the gun away from Ada’s face. Leon demands Ada to tell him “what the hell is going on here,” to which Ada simply answers, “It’s complicated.” Seconds later, the area they’re in starts to shake and Ada tells him that “this isn’t the time or the place”. Moments later, Deborah mutates fully, spouting new appendages and a battle ensues against her with Leon and Ada team up again. Ada gives Leon a ring, telling him not to “get the wrong idea”, and that it’ll make sense later. With Deborah defeated, Ada suddenly leaves Leon as she gets a call from Derek C. Simmons, the man responsible for Deborah and U.S. President’s death, with her own mission in mind. Leon looks on after her, though says nothing. Moments Resident Evil 2 (2019) * After Leon jumps down from a platform, he and Ada hear a loud thud; Leon tells Ada to wait there. * Ada is shot at by Annette; Leon pushes her out of the way, taking a bullet to his left shoulder. * Ada covers Leon with her overcoat. * After pulling a piece of metal out of Ada’s thigh, Leon insists he also bandage her up. * After Ada refuses Leon’s help, respecting her wishes and without touching her, Leon guilds Ada up the garbage pile. * Ada complains about her injured leg and Leon offers to carry her. * Ada kisses Leon. * After Ada’s true intentions are revealed, Leon challenges her to shoot him; she’s unable to. * Leon does his best to save Ada from falling down a massive shaft. * Leon is battling Mr. X; Ada drops a rocket launcher down to him anonymously. Resident Evil 6 * Helena raises her gun to shoot Ada and Leon gently lowers the gun away from Ada’s face. * Leon is hell-bent on protecting Ada from Chris. * Leon doesn’t know it, but the helicopter firing basically at him is Ada protecting him from the closing-in zombies. * Chris tells Leon that “Ada Wong” is dead. Leon, believing it truly is her, hangs his head in silence, before whispering a soft, “Copy.” * Derek has mutated and is fighting Ada. Leon sees this and immediately goes to her aid. Ada is out cold as Leon kneels over her, then cradles her in his arms shielding her from Simmons’ attacks. Quotes Resident Evil 2 (2019) Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil: Damnation Resident Evil 6 Fanon On AO3, Aeon is the forth most written ship within the Resident Evil - All Media Types tag; Leon’s second most written, and Ada’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Leon/Ada (Gameverse) tag on FanFiction.net :Leon/Ada (Movieverse) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Gallery :Aeon/Gallery Trivia * Scriptwriter Shōtarō Suga suggests that Leon and Ada had an off-screen romantic encounter while Resident Evil 5 (2009) was ongoing, more accurate, he did say: “romantic dinner/hotel/motel room night”. There was not enough time in Resident Evil: Damnation to explore their relationship as Shōtarō had planned, so he left an “open window” for fans to “interpretate it as they want”. He did confirm that it was somewhere around RE5, and that the line was not a reference to any past games. * A common saying from Leon is “Women…”, a saying he picked up after meeting and getting to know Ada. References Navigation